


Wandering Cats

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats invading Stiles' house, Cute little cats, Derek and Stiles first meeting, M/M, Neighbor Derek, Stiles is new in town, Stiles makes new friends, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure what to expect, but finding a black cat in his sink was not how Stiles thought he'd be introduced to this new town.





	Wandering Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bad way lately and then I was going through my drafts on Tumblr and found a prompt that got my wheels spinning. I just had to write this. And had to write this right now. Enjoy :)

Stiles didn't know what was happening, maybe he was hallucinating. No there is not way he is hallucinating. There is a freaking cat in Stiles' sink, and last time Stiles checked, HE DOES NOT OWN A CAT. 

Stiles was still new to the neighborhood, today being his fourth day here. He moved here after he transferred from New York's Police Department. The city was too big for him and he just had to go somewhere with the small town vibes. Even though that's where-from Stiles' experiences- all the supernatural like to hang out. 

And you can't blame Stiles for thinking that the black cat in his sink was some sort of omen. Sure he isn't superstitious but at the same time he kind of has to be because, hello his best friend is a freaking werewolf. 

So Stiles approaches the cat slowly, making eye contact with the creature. It meowed at Stiles, who he screamed-Stiles would argue it was a manly scream- and ran away from the sink quickly grabbing his kitchen chair. "Please don't kill me!" May have came out of his mouth but the cat just continued to stare at Stiles. 

The cat jumped onto the frame of window and meowed before jumping out of Stiles' window. "What the frick is my life?" Stiles rubbed his hand around his face as he walked to his bedroom. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

The next day Stiles made it to his bedroom before he found the cat again. This time is was laying on his bed, just chilling. "Hello." Stiles said nervously before approaching the cat slowly, hands out to try and make Stiles look non-threatening. It meowed back at Stiles, letting him get close. Even letting Stiles pet him twice before it got onto his belly showing Stiles its stomach. 

And Stiles got to pet it twice, before the cat decided it was tired of Stiles' shenanigans and scratched his hand. "Mother Truck!" Stiles pulls his hand back cradling it as the cat ran out his open window in his bedroom. "Well that happened." Stiles mumbled to himself going to his bathroom to get a bandage. 

After he deemed himself bandaged enough he goes to kitchen and starts to prepare his dinner. Noticing out the window a good looking man jogging past his house. He sees the cat and pets it twice before moving on. Stiles thinks it's cute that man went out of his way to pet the cat and just went on his day like nothing just happened. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Today Stiles came home to freshly baked bread on his porch with a note attached to it, it almost brought Stiles' to tears after the day he had. Parrish and himself had to go to a house for a domestic abuse call and it really just brought up some bad memories for Stiles. 

Stiles was also blessed with two cats today instead of just one. This time a white cat had decided to come and visit with the black cat, who Stiles started calling them Charlie just so he could have a name for the cat that comes to visit. 

Stiles put the bread on the counter and took the letter and began to read it. _Hey, welcome to the neighborhood. If you need anything let us know, we all are happy to help. Enjoy the bread! ~Derek (Across the street)_

"Well don't you guys just live in such a nice neighborhood." Stiles lightly picked up the white cat that was walking around Stiles' legs. "And what should I call you?" It meowed at him. "Snowball? No, we need something original. How about Pineapple?" Pineapple meowed again. "Okay Pineapple it is. Lucky for you I was expecting Charlie to be here so I bought treats." Stiles rummaged in a bag that was on the counter giving Pineapple a treat directly from his hand. He also laid a treat down on the counter for Charlie to jump up and retrieve. 

"So where do you guys live? I bet your parents are worried about you guys." Stiles put Pineapple down and began to wash his hands in the sink. His neighbor across the street- _that must be Derek_ \- was mowing the lawn. Oh that's the guy who was jogging the other day. 

And Stiles knew he was being creepy at this point because it was probably a full minute and he was totally checking out his hot neighbor. He was shirtless and in Stiles' defense he looked like a Greek God. And Stiles took a piece of the bread and began to eat it slowly as he watched his hot neighbor mow the lawn. 

Hot neighbor looked up and saw Stiles. And Stiles totally did not just drop to the floor to avoid eye contact (yeah he did). _Oh shit, oh shit._ Stiles was crawling on the floor to head to his bedroom. Pineapple and Charlie watching him awkwardly, but they followed Stiles. 

When Stiles reached his bedroom, he got back onto his feet and began taking his uniform off. Until he realized that cats were still watching. "Can I get some privacy guys? Jeez." Stiles turned his back to the cats and then he watched them jump out his bedroom window as he began to strip. "Thanks!" 

Stiles knew he wasn't going to get away from being caught watching his neighbor, something told him that he'll have to talk him face to face eventually. This is his life now, dreading the day that he has to talk to Derek. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Stiles was jogging the next morning, enjoying his day of work since he first transferred here. And Stiles was impressed cause his neighbor was really nice for being on the cheaper end of town. Stiles could not believe how lucky he got by being able to afford this neighborhood. Like all the houses have nice gardens and what not. People waved at him as he jogged and he waved back. It was so weird, but pleasant. 

However on his way back towards his house he saw someone standing at his front door. He could hear the knocking from where he was coming from, and it looked like the guy gave up and started walking away until he saw Stiles. 

And of course it was Derek from across the street. 

"Hey!" Stiles says as he gets closer to his house, giving a wave. 

"Hi." Derek walked a little towards Stiles holding an orange cat. "I'm Derek, your neighbor across the street." Derek held a hand out towards Stiles with a big smile. Stiles was definitely thrown off by how cute the guys bunny teeth were. 

"Stiles. It's nice to finally meet you. The bread you made was so good. Thank you so much." Stiles took Derek's hand and he totally felt sparks fly. "And who's this?" Stiles began to reach towards the cat to pet it but it hissed at him. 

"This is Sparky." Derek ran a hand through the cat's fur. "For obvious reasons." This made Stiles laugh. "Well I wanted to introduce myself. If you need anything let me know, even if it's like a cup of sugar or something." 

"Will do! Thanks again Derek." Stiles waved again, still feeling a little awkward under the gaze that Derek had on him. And holy shit was Derek attractive up close. And holding that tiny cat. Stiles almost had a heart attack. 

Stiles was attempting to open the door and he turned around to see Derek watching. Derek's nose twitched and then smiled. Almost like he knew something that Stiles didn't. 

Charlie was once again in Stiles kitchen, this time on his kitchen table, waiting for Stiles. "Hey Charlie. You'd never believe how hot that Derek guy is. Like damn." Stiles pat Charlie twice before grabbing a treat to give him. "I like this neighborhood a lot." Charlie meowed and Stiles went to go take a shower. 

Life wasn't going to be too bad here. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

"Yes dad, I swear I'm fine. The people here seem nice enough." Stiles held onto his fun with his shoulder as he moved the eggs around the pan. "For instance, when I go jogging people wave at me. No one ever did that in New York. And Derek, the hot guy from across the street made me Banana Bread and left it on the front porch for me. And came and introduced me to himself and his cat." 

Stiles' father said something but to be honest Stiles was half paying attention. He was trying to get the eggs ready. Stiles did research last night to see what kind of food that cats could eat that Stiles had readily available in his house. So that's how Stiles found himself making eggs to prepare for the cats. 

"It's awesome dad." Sparky jumped into his window shocking Stiles. "Well I have to go, I have a visitor. Love you dad." Noah said his love you back and hung up. "Well, well, well you here to come join Charlie?" And not a second later Pineapple came in. "Well I have a full house today don't I?" Stiles just transplanted the scrambled eggs onto a plate and put it on the ground for the cats to eat. He also put some cold water on the ground just in case. 

Then there was a panicked knocking at the door. Stiles rushed to the door to see Derek there looking at Stiles, with concern? "Hey sorry, I saw Sparky and Applesauce jump into your house and I thought I should come and get them before they destroy your house." 

"Oh, well come on in." Stiles pushed the door open for Derek to enter. "They're in the kitchen." Derek passed Stiles in a rush, letting Stiles get an eyeful of his butt. "Damn." Stiles muttered to himself. He was definitely telling Scott about that butt tonight. 

"Oh my god. You literally have all my cats." Derek stares at the cats. "I am so sorry." 

"It's okay, I was used to Charlie and Pineapple but Sparky was a new addition. I made eggs for them." Stiles pointed to the plate on the ground."Uh, hope you don't mind." Stiles scratched the back of his head. 

"Charlie and Pineapple?" Derek looked at Stiles and then back at the cats. "Oh Bologna and Applesauce." Stiles snorted. "Hey they're good names." 

"Were you hungry when you named them?" Stiles held back his laugh. 

"No I had just finished my grocery shopping and just found these stray cats outside the store. Had to take them in you know." Derek sat down in Stiles' kitchen next to the cats and began talking to them. And that shouldn't be a turn on but it totally is. And Derek turned around way too fast after Stiles just thought that to himself. 

"You're so a werewolf!" Stiles pointed at him. "I knew there was no way you looked that good without some supernatural ability." Derek looked at him confused, but then smiled. 

"You caught me." Derek held his hands up in mock surrender. "How'd you figure it out?" 

"I was thinking to myself how hot it was that..." Stiles stopped himself from continuing that sentence. "Actually, you don't want to know." 

Derek licked his lips. "Maybe I do. Maybe I find it hot how you take care of my cats without even thinking about it." And god damn it, Stiles found that low tone hot. "How about you come over tonight and I'll make you dinner as a thank you." 

"I would love that." Stiles smiled as the cats ran out of the house after they finished their meal. "I'm just making up excuses to get to your cats at this point." Derek laughed and blinded Stiles with his beautiful smile. 

"See you at seven?" 

"Seven's perfect." Stiles helped Derek get on his feet and led him out the front door. Excited for tonight. "See you." 

"Yeah." Derek winked at Stiles and walked back home confidently. 

_Tonight is going to be so awesome._

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd so there will be mistakes.   
> Please let me know what you think. And if you see something that needs to be fixed, don't be afraid to point it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> :)


End file.
